My destiny
by 00 K neko chan 00
Summary: Por un par de copas y una noche de pasión con un completo desconocido, Elsa Arendelle tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones sola o ¿no?


**Este es mi primer crossovers de Frozen y El origen de los guardianes que es propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks.**

 **Espero y les guste.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1- Destino**

No puede ser… ¿o sí?, pero por más que lo pensaba las evidencias de las ultima días lo delataban.

Usualmente las mañanas eran valiosas para ella, pues era el único momento que podía convivir con su única hermana menor. Desde que sus padres fallecieron cinco años atrás no hacía más que trabajar y velar por la educación de Anna pero sobretodo por cumplir su última promesa, cuidarla y protegerla.

Al principio no fue nada fácil, con los gastos del funeral, las necesidades básicas en la casa, además de la educación de Anna que en ese momento se encontraba en preparatoria y no quería que la dejara, no tuvo más opción que dejar su primer año de universidad para trabajar como secretaria en una empresa.

Actualmente a pesar de no vivir con muchos lujos, solamente con lo necesario con Anna en su segundo año de universidad y su trabajo de medio tiempo, y ella con su trabajo de completo muy apenas podían convivir. Sin embargo esa mañana en vez de escuchar el parloteo de su hermana sobre la universidad o el trabajo, sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lugar.

—Nos vemos en la noche, Elsa— le dijo la chica de cabello cobrizo.

Tan pronto se marcho, Elsa inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando llego, abrió el cajón de ropero y en lo más fondo de su ropa tomo una bolsa para después ir al baño y cerrar la puerta. Suspiro profundamente para sacar de aquella bolsa tres cajas que en su vida jamás creyó utilizarlas, no al menos en esos momentos. Abrió la primera caja, tomo el papel que contenían las instrucciones y cuidadosamente comenzó a leerlas.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Claro, si no fuera por un comentario por un inocente de su hermana hecho el día anterior, tal vez nunca lo habría relacionada con los síntomas que tenia esos últimos días y tal vez no lo habría sospechado.

—Solo serán cinco minutos— susurro para sí misma mientras dejaba aquel papel a un lado para después la muestra en el frasco. A pronto termino, abrió las otras dos cajas y puso las tres pruebas dentro de la muestra. —Solo, cinco minutos.

Un mes, si hubiera estado consiente hace un mes no estaría haciendo eso en esos momentos, no estaría con esa preocupación, con esa ansiedad y ese miedo… miedo de no poder sobrellevarlo.

 _…_ _.._

 _El fuerte sonido de aquella música electrónica no dejaba de retumbar, las diversas luces de colores daban un exótico ambiente, además de las exquisitas bebidas que ofrecían aquel antro la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí era sencilla pues en aquel lugar se celebraba la despedida de soltera de su prima Rapunzel. Al principio no tenía ganas de ir porque aquel ambiente no era su tipo, mas la insistencia de Anna y la promesa hecha a sus padres no tuvo otra opción más que acompañarla. Así que mientras ellas bailaban en la pista, ella se dedicaba a observarlas, pero fue ahí donde conoció a "Jack", como se había presentado._

 _Era hermoso, no lo negaba. Con su singular cabellos blancos, ojos azules tez clara y una hermosa sonrisa, pero negó al poco tiempo, se regaño mentalmente y decidió ignorarlo como había hecho anteriormente con los demás chicos que intentaban coquetear desde que entro a ese lugar. Así lo hizo por minutos, mas algo le sorprendió era la determinación de llamar su atención, algo que los anteriores no habrían logrado después de unos escasos cinco minutos, sin embargo al notar que ya no le hablaba, creyó que finalmente se había rendido e inmediatamente se marcharía, pero se equivoco._

 _—_ _Es muy interesante la serie de The Iron Fey, en especial cuando los últimos libros la saga ahora es del hermano de Meghan… ¿Y tú ya lo has leído todo?_

 _Por un momento no le había entendido, mas al mirar el libro que tenia sobre la mesa entendió de donde saco el tema. Lo miro por un momento, sabía que debía ignorarlo e ir con las chicas para que la dejara de molestar, pero no lo hizo, no sabía que era pero le daba cierto toque de confianza. Ta vez estaba equivocada al pensar que ese joven solo quería coquetear y llegar algo mas, tal vez solo quería hablar nada más._

 _—_ _No, solamente he leído hasta donde se centra en Ash en The Iron Knight._

 _—_ _Lo siento, por decir lo que iba a pasar, pero hay algo que me intriga ¿Por qué trajiste un libro a un antro? No se supone que este lugar es para divertirse, para bailar._

 _¿Por qué? Fácil, lo había traído porque tenía planeado leer mientras las chicas se divertían bailando, pero no fue tan buena opción debido a la poca luz del lugar._

 _—_ _No se bailar._

 _…_ _.._

Suspiro de nuevo para después mirar el reloj que tenia a un lado.

"Tres minutos más, tres minutos", pensó para volver a cerrar los ojos.

…..

 _Por alguna razón desde que ese joven se encontraba ahí se sentía demasiado bien, ya que en ningún momento intento insinuársele o coquetearle descaradamente, al contrario era una conversación agradable y sin doble sentido. Habían hablado de las sagas de varios libros como: Harry Potter, La Selección, Rubí… para seguir con cosas triviales y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que tenían gustos similares en música, películas, colores, entre otras cosas más…_

 _Conforme pasaba el tiempo, no sabía si eran las bebidas que había tomado, pero le gustaba ese chico. Le gustaba esas sonrisas, lo simpático que eran con sus anécdotas, le gustaba lo libre que era al expresarse, pero sobre todo esos ojos azules. No sabía si era el efecto del alcohol o esas tontas ideas que cruzaban en su cabeza, pero quería besarlo, quería saber lo que se sentía y así lo hizo. Temía que la rechazara, que arruinada esa amistad que hace poco se había formado, pero esas dudas fueron desechadas al sentir que le correspondía._

 _Cada beso era más apasionado que el anterior, las caricias no tardaron en llegar. Sabía que era incorrecto, que apenas lo había conocido para hacer eso más su razonamiento no se encontraba activo. Poco a poco la necesidad era tan intensa que terminaron toda esa lujuria en el cuarto de un hotel._

 _…_ _.._

Miro de nuevo el reloj, los nervios la estaban matando. Si tan solo no se hubiera abierto esa noche, si tan solo podría regresar el tiempo e ignorarlo completamente, no estaría con esa espera tan innecesaria.

—Solo es un minuto Elsa, cálmate… solo falta un minuto.

…..

 _Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, era tan insoportable que incluso la luz de los rayos del sol le molestaba, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo, en su habitación no tenía ninguna ventana, entonces ¿Cómo podría sentir la luz? Abrió rápidamente los ojos e inmediatamente supo que no estaba en casa, noto que se encontraba completamente desnuda y aun lado de la cama se encontraba un joven al parecer con la misma condición._

 _Inmediatamente cientos de recuerdos vinieron en su mente, su simpática sonrisa, sus lindos ojos azules, esos besos desenfrenados, sus interminables caricias…_

 _¡Por Dios! ¿Que había hecho? Se había acostado con completo desconocido. Rápidamente y con cuidado se levanto de la cama para tomar sus prendas que se encontraban literalmente regados en el suelo, tan pronto termino de ponérselo, tomo sus sandalias de tacón y sin hacer ruido salió de ahí._

 _Durante el trayecto a casa se recriminaba por dejarse llevar de esa forma, ella no era así, ella no era como Anna de impulsiva. Y fue ahí que se dio cuenta. Anna. De seguro se encontraría preocupadísima por desaparecer del antro, por no estar en casa. Prendió su celular con la esperanza de llamarle más inmediatamente recibió un mensaje de ella._

 _"_ _Elsa no te encontré supongo que regresaste a casa. Solo quería avisarte que no podre llegar a Merida se le subieron las copas y conociendo a su madre seguro le dará un infarto así que la llevaremos con Rapunzel y ahí nos quedaremos a dormir, solo para que no te preocupes y duermas bien. Atte Anna."_

 _—_ _Bien, Anna no está en casa así que esto jamás sucedió— se dijo para sí misma._

 _…_ _.._

—Todo va salir bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse— se decía a sí misma para mantener el pánico que sentía en esos momentos. Inmediatamente y sin perder tiempo tomo los test para después mirar que en aquellos tres test se encontraba el mismo resultado: dos líneas rojas horizontales.


End file.
